A Normal Night in the Hikigaya Household
by Themultislayer
Summary: After getting married, Hikigaya Hachiman and Hikigaya Yukino had two children, Hiroshi Hikigaya and Yuzuki Hikigaya. How is a normal night like in their household? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen/Youth Romantic Comedy**

Hiroshi Hikigaya walked down the stairs, his stomach was rumbling and he really wanted to eat dinner.

"Hey Yuzu-chan!" He yelled to his sister who was a year younger than him, "Is dinner done yet?"

His sister shook her head, her eyes focussed on a recipe book in front of her she was cooking some sort of european meal today and it was taking a really long time, as his stubborn sister had decided to place her own twist on the meal - not that he minded of course as it made the meal taste significantly better.

"Whatever, I'm going to the living room to wait." Hiroshi said, but before he even had a chance to open the door connecting the kitchen to the dining room and the living room, Yuzuki's eyes visibly grew wider.

"No! No! Hiroshi - they're in one of their fights!" She said frantically, which was unusual as Yuzuki was a calm and fairly quiet girl.

Hiroshi sighed, as he stood behind his sister. "Again? What is it about this time?"

"This time, as you helpfully said is about the fact that dad managed to screw up one of the most simple task." Yuzuki said with a sigh.

Hiroshi raised his eyebrows, as a sign of elaboration.

"Dad forgot to take out the trash, as well as not wrap the trash bags properly - so dogs and cats both got onto the trash - and you know how much mum freaks out whenever there's a dog around, much less at least a dozen of them in the back of the house."

"But there's no stray animals in the area."

"Gosh, Hiroshi you need to clean out your ears; I didn't say 'stray' right? It were the neighbours dogs - and not the cute one because that's the one I know you're going to mention it - it was the pit bulls and the German Shepherds, the big ones."

"How bad is it?"

Yuzuki shrugged, "Go check yourself."

* * *

 **Hikigaya's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you did that Hachiman." The Ice-cold Beauty aka my wife yelled, her arms were crossed and her piercing blue eyes glared at me.

"It's just trash, Yukino - it's not a big deal." I replied, I motioned for her to sit down next to me, she was standing up and if I was being honest, at that height difference I felt incredibly intimidated by her.

She ruffled her hair with her hand, and bit her lip. "It's not that! There were dogs! Hachi, dogs! And not those 'harmless' ones that you call puppies, but those big ones - the one with the sharp teeth and the big body - and not just that! There were about a dozen of them." God. I wasn't quite paying attention to what she was saying, it really is hard to concentrate when your wife is yelling at you but she still looks so stunning, especially the fact that her ever-perfect hair was slightly messed up and she was biting her lips

"I'm sure you're just overreacting." I said, tugging her hand and leading her to sit in the couch, right beside me. "Besides, dogs aren't all that scary."

Yukino glared at me. Me. I was her husband for godsake, shouldn't she be lighter on me? Before turning away.

"You weren't there Hachi, there were _literally_ a dozen of them! I was scared…" Her voice quivered at the end. Oh god, please don't cry. "And as my husband - you were suppose to be there… weren't you?"

Great, she pulled the 'Husband' card on me.

"And besides, I carried both of your children for nine months EACH? Do you know how long that is? That's 18 months in total, and that means I spent one year and 6 months of my life pregnant with _your_ kids, not to mention the amount of pain I had to go through during labour and childbirth, as well as the amount of pain that Hiroshi and Yuzuki placed me when I was carrying them for nine months."

From a sad woman to a angry woman - Ladies and Gentleman, I introduce to you… My wife.

"I know but…"

"And you were suppose to throw the trash, if you have done your job properly this would have never happen. If only you weren't a lazy, procrastinating idiot… I would never, ever have to come in contact with such… Wild creatures." She huffed and cross her arms before turning away childishly.

"Hey, Yukino… Don't be like that…" I said, tugging on my wife's sweater sleeve.

Ignored.

"The kids are watching." I said with a smile, gosh I was so _whipped_ I was basically grovelling to her, for something I didn't really do wrong. Where was the teenage Hikigaya Hachiman when you need him?

"I don't care."

Rude Woman. Rude.

"Okay, I'm so so sorry, Yukino Hikigaya; would you please find it in your umm… good heart to forgive me? Yeah that sounds good. And umm… You're right? I was um… stupid?" I said stuttering throughout my whole speech, in my defense I wasn't the type to apologise very often I was very, very out of practice.

"Nice try, Hachiman; but you've got to do more than that - I swear to god I almost died." Yukino said giving me a light kiss on the lips, before straightening herself up.

I pouted, not because of what she said, but because of the fact the kiss was a little _too_ light. Yukino must have noticed this because she smiled.

"The kids are watching." She said in a teasing tone before walking into the kitchen with a teasing smile, I sighed - seeing Yukino do that when we're not alone was like finding a diamond under your pillow once you wake up - almost impossible.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

"So… How was school?" Yukino asked as they sat around the four seat table, eating the meal Yuzuki prepared for them.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes, "Mum, you cannot believe what happen today - five boys, I tell you FIVE BOYS, confessed to our dear little Yuzuki!"

"WHAT?" Hachiman said, "Yuzu-chan what did I say about having boyfriends? No dating until you're married, no marriage until you've kissed and no kiss until you're dating."

"That doesn't even make sense." Yukino said.

"Exactly." Hachiman said, "It's to stop my precious daughter from falling into another man's arms."

Yuzuki rolled her eyes, "Using your logic papa, the human race would have died out a long time ago.

Yukino smiled, "Not exactly, there's a loophole, and it's the fact that you could have an _arranged_ marriage or be engaged, in that way you can still kiss and date, bringing yourself inside the loop."

"Yeah, but if we followed that rule, let's be honest Papa wouldn't stand a chance." Hiroshi said.

"Hey!"

"That's true, I probably would've been paired up with someone more handsome, more smart, more organised and more helpful." Yukino said with a smile

"Oui! You're my wife, you're suppose to back me up!"

"Their my children, I'm suppose to support them."

"Guys, calm down, it's not like I was the only one who got confessed to." Yuzuki said.

"Wait-"

"-You mean?"

"Yeah, onii-san got confessed to by four girls today, he rejected all of them though."

"Gods, am I the only Hikigaya who doesn't have more than three confessions? No actually - am I the only Hikigaya who never got confessed to on the SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL?"

Yukino nodded, "Yes."

"Pretty Much."  
"You aren't much of the best looker dad."

'How does my wife and my kids gain the ability to be look upon as well as being confessed to so much that they reject anyone without a second thought? I have long given up for finding the Yukino Yukinoshita way of getting people to confess to her, but now even my kids have gotten the power to do it.' Hikigaya thought, before spurting out a line he thought he was never going to say in his entire life.

"Are you cheating on me with Hayama Hayato?"

Yukino, who was drinking a cup of tea at that time, swallowed it all in one mouth full as if she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Excuse me - What?" She asked.

" . . . . ?" Hikigaya asked more slowly, realising how stupid he was sounding right now.

"Hachi, say my name again."

"Yukino Hikigaya?"

"Does it sounds like I'm cheating on you with Hayato?" Her tone was serious but you could tell that she was trying her hardest not to laugh. The kids on the other hand was bawling in laughter, at least Hiroshi was, at least Yuzuki had the decency to cover her giggling.

"Fine. I get it. It was a spur of a moment thing, because you know the fact that you get confessed a lot and so does Hayato, and I didn't so…" Great, I was rambling and the Great Hikigaya Hachiman never rambled.

Yukino just smiled, while Hiroshi continued laughing.

And then, Hachiman's angel, Yuzuki came and save him, saying that it made sense in a emotional point, and the devil Hiroshi had to ruin it by saying 'not in a logical point, though'.

'My kids are amazing.' Hikigaya thought to himself sarcastically.

* * *

"If it makes you feel any better Hachi, you got confessed to by three girls, and you rejected two of them." Yukino said as she climbed to bed, reaching out to turn off the lights.

"Oh really?" Hikigaya asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, Yuigahama-San and Isshiki, the third one being me of course."

"Oh, them - I kinda forgot"

In the darkness, Hachiman could feel Yukino smirk.

"And why is that? Are you suffering from any concussion?"

"No, it's because I have my ever so beautiful wife next to me of course."

"Flattery will not get you anywhere."

"Oh yeah? If I believe so you haven't proved to me that you aren't cheating on me with that jerk-Hayato yet."

Yukino smiled, "And what would you like me to do to prove that I am the ever loyal wife that I am?" She asked her tone teasing.

"Why don't you tell me Hikigaya-San?"

And of course neither did both of them sleep early that night.

 _No seriously, not even Hiroshi and Yuzuki the noise kept them up all night long._

End

 **It might be a little OOC, but I think that Yukino and Hachiman would go through some sort of change in their personality - especially since it has been a long time after High School.**


End file.
